


My Lucid Dream

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Danball Senki WARS, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: shounen-ai, possibly typo, bad diction, possibly OOC, dsb.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Lucid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: shounen-ai, possibly typo, bad diction, possibly OOC, dsb.

Sena Arata.

Mencintaimu seperti menghadapi realita yang jujur, kejam, dan menyiksa.

Namun tiada insan yang dapat memungkirinya.

Menaruh hati padamu seperti hidup dalam ilusi.

Aku tak tahu kapan salah satu dari kita akan terbangun dan menghentikan mimpi ini.

Namun aku berharap waktu ‘kan mengulur durasi, agar hatiku dan hatimu dapat seutuhnya terpatri.

Mungkin Tuhan lelah kabulkan pintaku.

Karenanya sulit bagiku ‘tuk dapatkan dirimu.

Mungkin dunia lelah berkonspirasi ‘tuk menyatukan aku dan kamu.

Karenanya kamu tak pernah sedikit pun menjatuhkan tatapan padaku.

Ada orang lain yang memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan baik.

Dan dia berhasil meluluhkanmu dalam sekali lirik.

Membawamu pergi tinggalkan aku yang bersembunyi dalam bisu.

Membawamu melayang bersama dengan cinta-cintanya yang membumbung di langit biru.

Apa ini saatnya bagiku untuk menyerah?

Apa ini saat yang tepat bagiku untuk melepaskan?

Karena sesungguhnya kau hanyalah khayalan yang terlalu nyata untuk kuimpikan.

Serpihan asa yang takkan sanggup kugapai.

 


End file.
